My Little Pony: Rise of the Clockwork Stallions
Copyright My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ©2013 Hasbro My Little Pony: Rise of the Clockwork Stallions not affiliated with Hasbro or DHX Studios. It is a fan made project created by Darkera Studios. Rise of the Clockwork Stallions is for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringements are intended. Story Cypherus Clockwork, a unicorn who's special talent is robotics, spent years building these machines in a secret location, he finally creates one that is the pinnacle of his robot creations, Quantis. He can think freely, make it's own choices, and learn. That leads to Cypherus's demise and to the creation of the Clockwork army. Quantis considers the ponies of Equestria a plague that needs wiped clean, with all their imperfections and feelings. So, he sets out with his army to destroy the world, and is defeated by the elements of harmony, wielded by the Princesses. Banished to a placed called the void. For hundreds of years, Quantis uses the parts of his army to construct a machine, capable of replicating the Princesses spell. So that he can return to Equestria and finish what he's started. After successfully replicating the spell, the Clockworks find themselves in an alternate Equestria deemed, Altestria. The army sweeps through the world and claims it for their own, leaving it in ruins. Quantis, however isn't satisfied with the conquest of Altestria, and begins reconstructing his portal device. The new portal device is able to send him and his army to Equestria. The Clockwork Army swarms Equestria within a matter of hours. They separate the mane six, to avoid the Elements of Harmony being used on them again, and capture Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle is the only one of the mane six that escapes the Clockwork's grasps and is now tasked with freeing her friends and taking down the shield that now surrounds Canterlot. Development Team My Little Pony: Rise of the Clockwork Stallions is a non-profit fan made labor backed by a large team of people. The team has been hard at work on the title since May 10th, 2012. *ChurchCrusade - Director, Lead Programmer, Level Designer, Sprite Artist, Co-Background Artist. *HyperMetalRidely (Kevin) - Co-programmer *AlphaWolfBlood (Retired)- Original Story Concept *AspectOfTheStorm - Musician *FraGmenTd - Lead Musician *Tomzie95 and Rough Lungs - Musician, UK Coordinator. *Eva Quaver (Retired) - Musician *&I - Guest Musician *Riftonic - Musician *Nevel V. Yashgi - Editor, Beta Tester, Level Designer, Vocal Talent, Planning, Vocal Musician. *Melody - Voice Actor (Pinkie Pie) *Nonnavlis - Voice Actor (Rarity) *Siavel - Beta Tester. *Surefire Tactics - Hard Mode Beta Tester *Bioreactor (Retired) - Beta Tester *Callum/Luna (Retired) - Beta Tester. *W4rpcore - Beta Tester *TurboNarwhal - Planning, Beta Tester, Sprite Artist *Heat Resin - Background Artist, Sprite Artist, Planning, Art Director. *Maygen Hostetler - Boss Designer *Fantos - Animation *1110 Soulite - Animation *Dragongirl983 - Artist. Project Awakening logo designer. *FlowingChiaki - Tile Artist, Logo Designer. *Veve (Retired) - German Translator *Amelia - Spanish Translator Premise The object of the game is to collect keys while defeating the robots who have taken Twilight Sparkle's friends hostage after separating them so they are unable to use the Elements of Harmony. The keys are needed to drop the shield surrounding Canterlot and rescue the princesses who are trapped inside. Gameplay/Features My Little Pony: Rise of the Clockwork Stallions is a platform game that draws a lot of it's inspiration from the Mega Man/Mario/Sonic franchises. Many of the in-game elements are borrowed from the two. Such as: *Jumping on enemies *Shooting enemies with weapons *Charging shots *Limited Lives *Branching Level Items *Bits: Used as the in-game currency. You can use them to purchase Characters, Shields, Health and Extra Lives at the shops scattered in the overworld. There are a variety of different colored bits that range from 1 to 1000 bits when collected. #Gold bit = 1 bit. #Bronze bit = 10 bits. #Blue bit = 20 bits. #Aqua bit = 50 bits. #Purple bit = 100 bits. #Green bit = 500 bits. #Red bit = 1K bits. *Apples: Once 100 apples have been collected, the player is rewarded with a 1-up and the apple-counter returns to 0. If the player has maxed out their lives counter they are awarded 200 bits. *Rotten Apples: If collected, they subtract 10 apples from your overall apple count. *Cupcake: Cupcakes restore a base number of health dependent on the current difficulty level. #Target Demographic = 75hp #Normal = 30hp #Brony mode = 15hp #Crusade mode = Cupcakes arn't available. *Large Cake: Can be found in levels and bought in the store. These are a lot less common than Cupcakes and fully recovers the player's health. *Jewels: Used to unlock blocked areas on the mapscreen. Also can be used to buy hats and outfits from the Carousel Boutique. There are a variety of different sizes ranging from smallest to largest. #Small Jewels = 1 Jewels. #Medium Jewels = 5 Jewels. #Large Jewels = 50 Jewels. #Crown Jewels = 1K Jewels. *Flower Petals: These are hidden throughout each level. Collecting all 8 of them will reward the player with a bonus game at the end of the level. *1-up: Found in levels and can also be purchased from the shop to add 1 extra life to the players over all lives. A maximum of 10 lives can be collected. *Platform Switch: Platform switches are used to turn dotted outlined blocks of the corresponding color into solid blocks that the player can use to get passed obstacles. *Spring: These can be used to bounce players to heights unreachable by jumping. They are found in three variations. Blue is a weak trampoline. Yellow is a moderatly strong trampoline. Red is an ultimatly strong trampoline. *Small Key: Used to unlock padlock blocks that block the players path. *Checkpoint: Checkpoints are placed in the center of every stage. If you manage to reach the checkpoint and die, you can start the level from that checkpoint. *Doors: Used to travel great distances across levels.# *Magic Doors: Can only be opened by a unicorn by attacking it. *Pushable Boxes: Can be stacked, moved or levitated by unicorns to surpass obstacles. *Boulders: Solid rocks that only characters with the Power attribute can destroy. Attributes Each character has their own unique attributes. Here is a list of all the attributes. *Magic: Open special doors and interact with certain objects in game. *Speed: Fast and speedy attacks. *Power Attribute: Break walls and certain objects. *Passive Attribute: Non-damage dealing special abilities. *Charge Attribute: Has a charge ability. *Three Stage Charge: Has three levels of attack. *Range Attribute: The "Z" or "Y" attack is recommended for characters with this attribute. *Flight Attribute: Characters with this attribute have more than a double jump. *Shield Attribute: Can protect character's from damage, or surround them with damage dealing projectiles. *Special Attribute: This attribute has a status effect on enemies. *Widespread Attribute: A widespread attack ability. *Cont. Damage Attribute: Does continuous damage to enemies. The Map Screen http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/8670/dsah.png The map screen is where the player will travel from level to level. From the map screen the player can select a level, go to the store, edit his/her options, upload their highscore, play bonus levels, and save their game. The map style is inspired by Super Mario World having many of the same elements. The Mapscreen HUD: *A. The mapscreen key, showing definitions of the map icons. *B. The player's score and current date/time *C. Going from left to right. **Shows total jumps **Shows enemies killed **Shows total number of bits collected **Shows total number or apples collected In-Game Screen The in-game screen shows the player a variety of different things that are key. *A. Displays the players Health, Apple, Bits, Jewels and Score. *B. Shows the score multiplier. *C. Shows characters selected and remaining lives. *D. Shows if the player has collected the Crown Jewel. *E. Shows the amount of frames per second. *F. Shows the number of petals collected, and petals remaining. Worlds My Little Pony: Rise of the Clockwork Stallions features a vast world to explore. There are 8 worlds in total, each world containing 6 levels, 2 bosses, and a number of hidden levels/secrets. The worlds are, in order of appearance: *Ponyville *The Everfree Forest *Cloudsdale *Whitetail Woods *San Palomino Desert *The Badlands *Canterlot *The Crystal Empire (unlocked after the game is completed) Let's Plays ChefMKT suddenndeath9 Sonic8000 External links *Darkera Studios: MLP RCS Website *My Little Pony: Rise of the Clockwork Stallions Trailer Category:Fan games